


The sweetest human being

by ririsasy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Because I watched the interview where Chris said that he told his mom everything and also Chris Evans basically only have one word to describe Sebastian, so I want to write something about Chris and his mom having that kind of adorable conversation and the topic is Sebastian Stan.





	The sweetest human being

Chris hurriedly calls his mother like he couldn’t contain his excitement. He needs to tell his mother immediately about his encounter with this sweet shy beautiful human being, even though he never really publicly say out loud that he is a bisexual man but it’s a known fact in his family and close friends that he indeed attract to both men and women, but it’s been a while since a guy stole his breath away with their beauty and he couldn’t stop thinking about that dimple, sue him then for being this giddy about a guy named Sebastian Stan.

His mother pick it up after the six rings, he almost chicken out and canceled his plan to talk to his mother about this matter because it feels ridiculous even for himself, just one meeting and he couldn’t stop thinking about this man, he starts the conversation after Lisa picked up the phone with talking about his day, feigning enthusiast about everything other than the main point he was calling his mom, Lisa quickly understand his oldest son behaviour and cut him mid sentences when he drags her long enough with another pointless story.

“Chris, stop hitting around the bush, what’s wrong honey? Do you have something in mind that bothering you?” Lisa ever so patiently with her soothing voice asked Chris.

“is it that obvious mom?” he clenched his teeth and biting his nails, he tends to do it a lot when he was nervous.

“I know when you want to tell something to me but you are too nervous to talk about it, spill it, I am your mother, I am not going to judge you or anything, You can tell me anything sweetheart I think I make it clear about it.” Lisa turning her stove off and find the nearest chair to sit, she got a little curious about what her son want to tell her about that make him anxious like this.

“Ma, remember that time when I told you that I might be also interested in men when Scott come out? I said I might swing both ways, there are so many beautiful men out there but this time I seriously think that I find the guy mom, he is so gorgeous mom! Oh my God, his eyes and he got that flirtatious smile mingles with adorable shyness, mom! I think I am going to die, he is so cute I can’t” once he let his gate open, he couldn’t control it, he just keeps spilling everything.

“Where do you meet this cute guy anyway?” Lisa being a good sport that she is, she smiles to herself and shakes her head listening to the level of enthusiasm in her son's voice. 

“I told you that I went to marvel office today to do some screening test right? So guess what, he is the guy marvel considered to choose as Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s best friend mom, I might have gazed at him too long because Sarah, one of the casting director start to feign a cough at me a couple of times. I don’t know if I was being too obvious but I couldn’t help it, mom, he is such a sweetheart, the sweetest human being on the planet, he is so so so sweet mom”

Chris didn’t know if the man would get the part but, to be honest, the guy was so good he might consider him to even play Captain America, the boy was surely great but perhaps he just looks too young for his own good. He usually knows most of the actors in this industry, everyone always bumping to anyone but he never heard of Sebastian Stan before anywhere, so it was like a pleasant surprise to meet the guy like seeing the fresh face he never sees before but somehow had long to witness his existence in this world.

“Send me his picture, now I am really curious to see his face, how ‘sweet’ he actually is? who is he until he has that capacity to disturb my son like this?” Lisa emphasizes in the sweet part because no one should put that much sweet in a sentence about a guy, she teases Chris because it’s been too long since Chris actually this excited about anyone, he used to talk about girls he was trying to get close with to her but as he gets older and busier, he rarely discuss such a thing anymore so this is something Lisa cherish the most.

“Okay, okay I will send you his picture, he actually in Gossip girls but we always skip that show, remember that one time we almost watch it but then change our mind and instead watch Friends again starting from season 1? We are so terrible, otherwise, I might have seen him, mom! At least once and didn’t make a fool of myself! My Jaw literally was on the floor mom” Chris hugs the pillow to his chest and adjust his body on the couch, that image when Sebastian looked at him and offer him the sweetest smile keeps replaying on the ceiling of his apartment, it was so clear he return the smile again and again like an idiot.

“I believe you he is that handsome, what do you know about him anyway? tell me more about this guy.” Lisa drinks the cold water she brings with herself to the sofa, she actually craves some tea but she doesn’t want to go through trouble in preparing it, the tea could wait.

“He is from Romania but he moved here long ago since he was a teenager, he has that dimple on his chin, he likes to put his hair behind his ears when our eyes met, I never met anyone more adorable than him” Chris literally sigh hard enough that his mother in a split second thought he is there with her so she could stroke his hair when he laid down his head on her laps. She misses her son so much but she didn’t like to tell about it to him because she doesn’t want to put more worry on his plate.

“he sounds adorable, I am googling him right now” Lisa does just that and a bunch of Sebastian Stan pictures appeared on her browser, his face is kind of unique, didn’t look like any girls, or boys Chris had mentioned to him in the past but there is something on his face that even Lisa who never meet him even once kind of like instantly, okay, then Chris is actually caught someone interesting. 

“When will you meet him again?” Lisa asked out of curiosity.

“I honestly don’t know, probably in the future test screening if he got picked, there are a couple of other actors in consideration for that role, we exchange number actually because I got to have a conversation with him and I knew that he flew right away from Greece to have this screening, canceling his plan to go back to his hometown. I wish he got pick mom because I want a thousand excuses to meet with him again” Chris thought about the possibility that he might never meet him ever again if Marvel didn’t pick him, this is a small world in Hollywood but it feels kind of big considering he never meets Sebastian before this. The chance for him to work with Sebastian is so slim in the future if he called Sebastian just to hang out if he didn’t get the part, will it be kind of weird? Or too straightforward? Or too insensitive?

“Chris, are you spacing out?” Lisa calling her son from the other line because suddenly Chris becomes so quite. 

“You know what, I actually have a good feeling about this, He will get the part I am sure” Lisa reassures her son, mother instinct, she felt it was the right word to say, the word that Chris wants to hear.

“Thanks mom for putting up with me, it was instant crush, I keep thinking about him as soon as we part ways, I don’t want to tell Scott because he will just mock me for falling for someone like in the first meeting, but after I let everything out, I feel more relief and didn’t feel that silly anymore about myself”

“Oh Honey, no need to thank me, you know I love to hear anything from you, anything at all.”

“mom, what if he already had a girlfriend? Oh My God, what should I do I am obsessing over someone I barely know” 

“Relax Chris, Don’t be stress out about the future you don’t even know yet, he might look super pretty in one day but don’t push that feeling too hard, give it a time to grow , in or out honey, the time will tell everything, hold your horse and take a deep breath and let the universe do its part”

“Mom, I miss you so much I want to hug you right now, this guy is a trouble, he just came one day in my life, one day in the picture and he already causes havoc, I will sue him in the future when he becomes my boyfriend”

“if he became one honey” Lisa challenge and teases him at once, she couldn’t help but secretly wish there is a story in store for his son and this Romanian boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment please if you like the story even remotely lol.


End file.
